


Murder in the Citadel

by Wardown



Series: The Wolf Queen [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardown/pseuds/Wardown
Relationships: Sam Tarly/Gilly
Series: The Wolf Queen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548103
Comments: 44
Kudos: 20





	Murder in the Citadel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chss/gifts), [Turandokht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turandokht/gifts), [Sploot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sploot/gifts), [Not_So_Dark_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/gifts), [WhiteDragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDragonWolf/gifts), [TargaryenPug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/gifts).



"A most riveting read, Grand Maester. Truly, the definitive history of our times". He heard the sneer in the voice of Archmaester "Vinegar" Valyn. "I had no idea that your role in the defeat of the White Walkers was so great. They actually call you "Sam the Slayer" in the North, according to this work. Truly, gentlemen, we are in the presence of a hero." There were sniggers around the Senior Common Room at the Citadel, where members of the Conclave were enjoying fortified wines and Tyroshi brandy, after dinner. "A Song of Ice and Fire" this work is titled. Forgive me, Grand Maester, but I had laboured under the delusion that the late Daenerys Targaryen played a major role in the defeat of the Night King. But, in your history, you claim that she abandoned the fight at an early stage, along with her soldiers."  


"It's the truth" muttered Sam, sullenly. "I don't like to boast, but I played a leading role in the battle. Not so prominent as that of the Lady Arya, or their Graces, King Bran and Queen Sansa, but I still did my part." 

"And what of Lord Commander Snow?" remarked Gerardys. "You barely mention him, in passing." 

"There's not a lot to say. He was there, but he didn't do much." 

"Perhaps he might have a different take on events?" queried Valyn. "What a pity he should have been sent into exile. I'm sure his contribution to your work would have been invaluable." 

"We've not kept in touch". 

"Such a pity" remarked Gerardys. "I understand that he was your closest friend at one stage. " 

"Friends drift apart" Sam replied. He hated these gatherings. He knew that the Conclave despised him. King Bran had appointed him Grand Maester, despite his lack of qualifications. It was no more than his due. He'd discovered that Rhaegar was the father of Jon Snow, and had undergone a marriage ceremony with Lyanna Stark. Of course, there were grave doubts about the legality of the ceremony, but it had been enough for the Starks and Daenerys' advisors to turn against her. Bran and his sister had won their thrones, as a result. From time to time, he still felt bad that Jon had been sent into exile, but he was surely happier at Castle Black than he ever would have been sitting on the Iron Throne. Not that there was any pleasure to be had now, ruling the Seven Kingdoms. Bran was lost in a world of his own. Dorne and the Iron Islands were in open rebellion. Tyrion was dead, murdered in a brothel. Bronn Stokewoth had recently died in mysterious circumstances. He shuddered. Perhaps there was a pattern here. Perhaps he was the next in line.

"It's curious" commented Valyn. "One of my students, Andar Royce, was present at the Battle of Winterfell. He insists that Jon Snow and the Dragon Queen played a leading role in the fight. But, no doubt, he's mistaken." Sam sees the sceptical looks on the faces of the other academics. They know him for a liar. Well, damn them! He's Grand Maester, and his will be the official history. " Gentlemen, I must bid you good night." He rises. Gilly would be waiting in his chambers. Another source of trouble. Time and again, he'd told her he couldn't marry her, but that doesn't mean she can't be his paramour. He gave her some money, and provided for their child, but obviously, he couldn't acknowledge it as his own. That would cause a scandal. Still, she had the nerve to complain that people thought she was his whore.

He made his way through the Citadel to his own chambers. As was only fitting for a Grand Maester, they were lavishly appointed. They comprised three bedrooms, a drawing room, a dining room, a study, his own kitchen and pantry, and a privy, as well as separate quarters for his servants. Life had been good as Grand Maester, despite the difficulties suffered by the Seven Kingdoms in recent years. He had a separate set of chambers in the Red Keep, and he had purchased extensive estates of his own throughout the Reach, using the proceeds of sales taxes. What was the point of sitting on the Small Council, after all, if one could not enjoy the fruits of office, he mused, as he entered his own rooms? 

Gilly greeted him. "There are gentlemen present, Grand Maester. I have been serving them wine. " He frowned. He had not expected anybody. Gilly led him into the drawing room. There were three of them. They were amber-skinned and golden eyed. Naathi, he supposed, like that scribe of the Dragon Queen's. Missandei. That was here name. 

"How may I help you?" he enquired. 

"It's more a question of how we may help you" replied one of them, speaking excellent Common. "We are students of history. We've been studying your work, "Her Satanic Majesty, the Life and Crimes of Daenerys Targaryen". I think it contains inaccuracies. We would like to set the record straight. " 

"What makes you think I'm remotely interested in your opinions?" 

"You must understood that in our country, many people worship Queen Daenerys as a goddess. "Lady Mhysa" we call her. A work of this type is viewed by many of my people as blasphemous. You accuse her, for example, of sacrificing infants to the Black Goat of Qohor, of copulating on altars to the Seven, and of murdering her own brother. None of this is true." 

"I'm afraid the truth can be very painful. I stand by every word that I wrote. " 

"That is unfortunate" replied the other. He heard the key turn in the lock of the door to the drawing room. He turned to see Gilly holding it in her hand. The three men rose. He felt a sudden chill, as he realised they meant him no good. "Fetch help Gilly!" he yelled, an irrational request, given she had just locked him in the same room with these men. "Help me!" he screamed, hoping at least that his servants would come to his aid.

"There is no help coming" replied the Naathi. "It seems your servants don't like you very much. Nor this excellent young lady. " He fell, as his legs were kicked out from under him, by one of the others. The third produced a pear, forcing it into his mouth, so that he could only gurgle. The first produced a small hammer, which he used to drive the pear down into his throat. He wanted to scream, but he had no breath. 

Before he passed out, he heard the man tell him, "As you say, the truth can be very painful. You are a coward, a liar, and a knave. That is the painful truth. But, even so, Grey Worm sends you his regards."


End file.
